24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Proudhug
Hello. I've set this account to be an admin here now. For help with this, see Wikicities:Help:User access levels. Angela (talk) 08:01, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Other stuff Hey, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds with some of the style pages, I've just been doing a lot of editing and I figured we could at least use a page so that we could start talking about what sort of stuff that we wanted to have for a style. Concerning pages with non-24 information. Do you want us to have external links to their real life counterparts, perhaps a link to the wikipedia page? And concerning the research files. I plan on going through them and improving on the ones that are being used and have a basis in 24. The rest of them, I will delete all the content on so that you can delete the pages at a later date. Is this a good solution to our problem? - Xtreme680 : I personally don't have a problem with pages having external links to more information on "real life" counterparts, certainly in lieu of including it in the main body of the article. However, this too can become too much, of course. One or two external links will usually suffice, since no one's going to come to Wiki 24 specifically to learn about NSA or nuclear weapons. Or at least, they shouldn't. Your plan for the Research Files sounds like a good one. Let me know if you need any more help and/or advice. : Also, I'd like to say that you're doing some excellent work here and everyone appreciates your efforts to help create a consistent style for Wiki 24. Don't be afraid to continue doing this in the future for policies and procedures that haven't been addressed yet. If people disagree, they'll pipe up. Always remember Wiki Rule #1: Be bold! --Proudhug 01:37, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Cool. I have gone through the Research Files and either removed links that we will never use, or marked the already created ones with a message the it needs to be deleted. I will eventually go through all the research files and decide if it needs a page, or if we simply shouldn't ever have a page on it. I will then make pages for the ones that need it that correspond specifically to the show. Right now, all I need you to do is delete the pages I have marked for deletion. - Xtreme680 I received this message from another user "Why did you just replace a research file's content with 'This should be deleted'? --User:Tuntis" Along with a message about his change to one of my markings. "(diff) (hist) . . Go; 03:43 . . Tuntis (Talk) (REVERT, Incorrect, idiot, this is a research file.)" I'm not quite sure what to do. Sorry to bother you once again. I showed him the dialogue that we had, but I don't want to get into an edit/revert war with the research files. - Xtreme680 : I think it might be best to create a meta-page which includes nominations for deletion. I think Wikipedia and Memory-Alpha have a page like this. Rather than replacing the entire text with "This should be deleted" you can propose the deletion and wait for reactions. In this specific example, I'm not sure that "Go" should be deleted. I've stated why on its talk page. --Proudhug 08:19, 7 April 2006 (UTC) That sounds like an excellent idea. I've put the page up here. Articles for deletion. I'm not sure if you want to put the link up elsewhere. However, just so you know Go has never been mentioned on 24. It would be ridiculous for it to be on there, and there's no context to put it with. - Xtreme680 : I just rewatched the episode in question and didn't find any reference to Go, so I've deleted the page. If it is discovered in the future that it was mentioned or shown, someone can recreate the article and include only the relevant information. --Proudhug 17:15, 7 April 2006 (UTC)